


blood bound

by Omegatits



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires, all harm is healed with magic, blood sucking, major content warning, mild bodily harm, no serious gore outside of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: The younger took a firm grasp of Keonhee’s arms. “Keonhee.” His voice was soft and smooth. Calm against Keonhee’s rising panic. His voice  shook just like his hands, clinging with what little strength he had to Dongju’s sleeves. “You’ve not asked the others to help?”“I can’t… I.."“Keonhee,” Dongju scolded.His brown eyes looked too Keonhee’s - witnessed them flicker to a  deep, lustful red - and watched him struggle with the hunger he was keeping weakly at bay. “You’re the one I trust.. to .. to stop me,” He whispered again.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	blood bound

**Author's Note:**

> ** Content Warning **   
> Please be mindful of the tags listed above. This is full of blood kink and mild bodily harm being done to both parties. If you're uncomfortable with depictions of blood, blood sucking, cutting, etc please refrain from reading the story. 
> 
> If comfortable with those things feel free to continue!
> 
> Also, as usual I didn't really beta this so please excuse any mistakes :) Have fun!!

“D-dongju.” His voice cracked. The youngest monarch looked up from his bundles of flowers to Keonhee leaning heavily against the entrance to Dongju’s small greenhouse. The tremble of his legs warned Dongju before they gave way, but he wasn’t fast enough to support the other vampire. Both sat on the floor of the greenhouse, white pants staining on the dirt floor. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered, and Dongju bit back a snarky reply. 

The younger took a firm grasp of Keonhee’s arms. “Keonhee.” His voice was soft and smooth. Calm against Keonhee’s rising panic. His voice shook just like his hands, clinging with what little strength he had to Dongju’s sleeves. “You’ve not asked the others to help?”

“I can’t… I..”

“Keonhee,” Dongju scolded. 

His brown eyes looked too Keonhee’s - witnessed them flicker to a deep, lustful red - and watched him struggle with the hunger he was keeping weakly at bay. “You’re the one I trust.. to .. to stop me,” He whispered again. 

Dongju struggled, walking barefoot and careful with Keonhee clinging weakly to him as they traveled through the empty fortress. As they passed through the vast wide open room - home to their altar for various… dinner practices, Dongju changed their destination. It wasn’t Keonhee’s room, but it was the easiest place to get to, and far closer to Dongju’s greenhouse. Desperation filled the two of them when Keonhee recognized where Dongju was taking them. In an attempt to be just a hair faster, the weak vampire stumbled over his feet as they approached the massive stone slab. Dongju warned, “Hey, hey careful. You wanna make it in one piece right?” and was met with a weak willed growl followed by a pathetic little whine. Keonhee crawled, fingers clawing at the marble stone, into the middle of the altar and laid himself down. 

Unphased, and not dearly as desperate now that he was no longer carrying Keonhee, Dongju slipped up onto the slab. He sat himself down next to Keonhee’s head and carded his fingers through the Monarch's thick brunette hair. “You ready?” He asked before drawing his blade. Keonhee whined again and reached above his head to grasp at the younger vampire’s white pants. Dongju smiled sweetly - his eyes dimmed as they watched Keonhee cling to his thigh.

The smell hit them both first. The slide of Dongju’s blade cutting into his palm stung only a moment before both Monarch’s honed in on the sound and smell of his blood rising to the surface. Pain was nothing when all he could feel was warmth pooling in his palm. Tilting his hand slightly, fat drops of blood fell onto Keonhee’s lips, teasing the Monarch with what he needed. A taste of the craving. 

Dongju offered his hand next, hand splayed out and hovering over Keonhee’s open lips. Blood continued to drip over his lips and down his cheeks as the wound sealed itself up like magic. His head swam in the craving, and with that craving came fear - constant when Keonhee needed to feed. What if he couldn’t stop? What if he hurt one of his friends… his brothers. What if he grew comfortable with the taste and hurt those they’d swore and fought so hard to protect?

He refused to open his mouth, though he couldn’t refrain from reaching out and squeezing Dongju’s wrist, keeping his palm pressed to his lips. Inhaling deep, Keonhee drove his own blood lust to an agonizing high - drowning in the scent. From his position looking down on the Monarch, Dongju sighed. Red eyes trembled as they looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over and mix with the blood on his cheeks. For the younger it was painful to watch how pitiful of a creature Keonhee had let himself become. “Keonhee… You need to feed.” The monarch closed his eyes, bit his tongue, and rolled over to his side. 

“Refusal does nothing for you. And, you asked me to help. You’re acting more petulant than myself,” Dongju scolded. He licked the remaining blood from his palm and sucked a little kiss over the spot he’d cut open. Even his own blood brought saliva pooling in his mouth. 

A sink of his fangs, short and thick, into the vein of his wrist, and Dongju’s mouth flooded in the warmth of his own blood. Keonhee flinched when he’d punctured, but made no move to flee. He sucked until his mouth was full - blood seeping through the corners of his lips - and then grabbed Keonhee by his shoulder. Red still falling from his punctures quickly stained the white of his shirt and soaked down to Keonhee’s flesh. The Monarch, still too weak to fight back, rolled back and averted his eyes from the vampire looming over him. Dongju grabbed him by his chin, tilted his head back, and planted his lips against the tightly pursed lips.

For a moment it was chaste - just the lingering smell of blood teasing Keonhee with the potential of more. However, Dongju dug his nails into Keonhee’s cheeks and squeezed until the vampire opened his mouth willingly. Tongue was felt first. Then the glide of thickened blood mixed with Dongju’s saliva. Keonhee moaned as it fell down his throat, swallowing and sucking the tongue still squirming against his own. At first it was hard to swallow, his throat feeling like it was closing around a rock, but once he got the first down the second came much easier. And, then they were left with tongue sliding - curling, sucking - and teeth clicking together in a new passion. 

The younger vampire crawled up onto the altar and straddled Keonhee, and the older - with some of his returning strength - gripped the meat of Dongju’s thighs. Their lips locked again. Dongju’s fingers carded through Keonhee’s kept brown locks. A fang sank into Dongju’s lip, drawing a hiss from the vampire. Blood slicked their lips and mouths once more. It was frantic and hungry the way the two went after each other’s taste. Tongues were nipped at and sucked, until the younger grew eager and hungry for more of the other vampire. 

Dongju sat upright, and with a smirk and lick to his lips, pushed Keonhee down by his shoulder as the older vampire followed. Slowly he walked his fingers up Keonhee’s collar. He stopped in the center of his throat and fanned his fingers out - wrapping comfortably around the other vampire’s throat. “Eager now?” Keonhee closed his eyes and tilted his head back, baring his neck in submission. “Just needed me to force your hand, as usual… So soft…” 

“C’mon Dongju,” Keonhee fussed - squirming and scratching at Dongju’s thighs. “You wanted me worked up.” 

Dongju looked up, avoiding Keonhee’s gaze, and sat back with hands gripping Keonhee’s thighs for support. “I don’t think I know what you mean,” he purred. His fingers through, rose up - nails slightly digging into the fabric of Keonhee’s white pants. They danced up the meat of his legs, dangerous and threatening. Keonhee lifted his hips ever so slightly as they moved closer and closer to the tenting in the front of his pants. Another little whine from the vampire escaped when Dongju’s hands splayed out instead over his hips rather than caressing and touching him where he wanted it the most. “But,” Dongju whispered,” It seems to me if you were more eager - not so soft - you could’ve already had your way with me.” 

Red eyes blink slow and coy down at Keonhee - watching as the vampire, horny and blood thirsty, processed the information. Keonhee’s hands moved once it settled. They traveled up Dongju’s spread thighs, squeezing his arched hips, and up his chest to grope at the man’s chest. The flowered blouse filled more of his hands that Dongju’s chest. It felt like he was still holding back, the way he rubbed Dongju’s chest through the blouse, until his claws sank into the fabric and swiftly pulled the buttons from each other. 

Dongju sucked in a breath, chest jutted out and exposed to the cold air his shirt had previously protected him from. Keonhee’s fingers cupped at the soft muscle of Dongju’s chest. Groping and squishing his fingers against the curved muscle. He teasingly pinched his small raised nipples and watched in smug pride when Dongju keened. Rarely did Dongju have someone pay attention to his chest the way Keonhee had been fawning over it.

Then it was claws. He spread his hands out over Dongju’s small pecs, leading the vampire into a false sense that he’d be going for another grope. But, then he tilted his fingers and pressed retracting claws into the soft flesh. The pin pricks of the initial puncture hurt only until Keonhee dragged the claws quickly down Dongju’s torso. Barely missed a nipple in the process. 

A gasp of shocked and pained breath escaped Dongju. Red breached the cuts in thin lines - none of the clawed marks bore deep enough to really tear into the vampire. Though they could have. So easily Keonhee could’ve opened him up and really made him feel pain for the teasing he’d done. Instead the pads of his fingers smeared the red over Dongju’s pale skin as the little cuts healed themselves seamlessly.

Keonhee sat up and raised his knees up behind Dongju. Swift and easy, he flipped their positions and knelt comfortably between Dongju’s thighs. He pressed himself down against Dongju’s hips. Gave a little grind. Dongju gasped again, and reached out to grab Keonhee by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to feel Keonhees heavy breathing on his cold skin.

Unabashedly Keonhee rutted himself against Dongju, grinding their clothed cocks against each other and pulling a mixed whine from the younger. “Soft you said?” Keonhee cooed, and Dongju licked his lips. There was a hint of a smirk - clear that this was his intention the whole time. He wanted Keonhee to manhandle him a little more. Wanted him feeling confident enough to take what he wanted instead of refusing even after being given an offer. 

Tongue out, Keonhee leaned down and pressed it to the red staining Dongju’s chest. He licked up every inch of blood off his chest, crawling back as he fell lower - stopping when his lips fell on Dongju’s hips. Without hesitation Keonhee sank his teeth into one of Dongju’s hips. Dongju responded with a buck of his hips, which Keonhee met with his hand cupping the younger’s cock through his slacks. 

The blood was incredibly hot and tasted like a far too expensive wine. A treasure. A gift to be indulged in. But, that was also Dongju. Keonhee couldn’t deny that. 

“K-keonhee.” The voice sounded far away. Small and unconcerning to Keonhee. His eyes rolled back as he continued to drink from the younger, swallowing gulps of the liquid clouding his mind. Again he heard his name, this time a little more stern. Fingers grabbed at his bangs and pushed Keonhee’s forehead back. His tongue lolled and a thick dark red drool dripped onto Dongju’s skin. Red eyes locked on Dongju’s matching red. His cheeks were red and he was panting heavily. Cradling in one of his hands, Keonhee felt Dongju’s neglected cock twitch. 

He was absolutely delicious. 

“I want to fuck you,” Keonhee admitted. 

Dongju squeezed the locks of hair between his fingers. He laid back, looking up at the vast ceiling above them. When he spoke up, his voice cracked when saying, “I-I.. I want you to fuck me.”

Keonhee moaned as he placed open mouthed kisses across Dongju’s waistline. His fingers tucked under the waist of Dongju’s pants and swiftly tugged them down to his upper thighs. Dongju turned his hips so his legs laid together to the side. His cock rested cold and sensitive against his hip. Keonhee sat up and pushed his pants down his hips next. 

Blood filled Keonhee’s mouth again, this time his own, and for an entirely different purpose. He spit the blood and saliva into the palm of his hand and stroked his length over with the slick. Another spit, and his fingers rubbed it between Dongju’s cheeks. 

Dongju reached down and pulled a cheek up, spreading himself open for Keonhee to align himself easily. The initial push was tight - Dongju hissed and bit into his bottom lip. Keonhee paused to give Dongju the chance to ask for prep, more spit, anything. However, that wasn’t what the vampire wanted. Never was. He liked the pain - loved feeling how his hole stretched over the cock impaling him. His hips, sideways against Keonhee’s pelvis, rocked back as best he could and he whimpered, “M-more. Please, more.” 

“Fucking hell. You’re such a pain slut.” Pressed to the hilt, buried deep into the younger vampire, Keonhee stopped. He leaned forward and rocked forward just slightly, testing the waters. A clench around his cock caught his breath. Dongju whined - struggling to keep himself spread open. “Fuck, your blood would make it so much easier,” Keonhee commented. Slowly he pulled back, losing himself in the tight drag.

Keonhee split his tongue over his fangs once more and spit into his hand - which was used to lube his cock before thrusting back into the younger vampire. The second time it was smoother. And, when he pulled back the second time, it was even easier to thrust back in with no additional lubing. 

He picked up his pace once in the rhythm and leaned forward to lock lips with Dongju - eager to swallow each of Dongju’s cries and moans as he kissed him slowly. Still they each wanted more. 

Keonhee sank his fangs into Dongju’s plump, red bottom lip - sucking between his teeth, and pulling - and grinned when Dongju’s eye rolled back. Canting his hips slightly, he changed the angle his cock roughly fucked into the younger. A squeal of, “Fuckuckhuck,” escaped, much to the embarrassment of himself. Still Keonhee didn’t let up. 

Rapidly his hips thrust into the man beneath him, rutting shallow and hard. And Dongju was falling apart in minutes. His little keens grew higher in pitch, and weakly he clung to Keonhee’s shirt collar. Still, Keonhee was relentless. Dongju’s squealed, “Fuck, ohfuckohfuck,” spurred him further. And even as Dongju was nearing his release, Keonhee Wanted nothing more than to overwhelm him. 

The clenching spasmed, warning Keonhee before Dongju came. Gave him just enough time to take a fist of Dongju’s hair, pull his neck back, and sink his fangs into Dongju’s throat. His scream echoed in the hall. If they’d been unnoticed before, Dongju revealed exactly what they’d been doing to the others. Keonhee followed not seconds later with his mouth full of blood and cock buried inside Dongju. 

The seconds passed between them in silence turned to minutes as they both caught their breath and feeling returned to their limbs. Dongju was the first to speak, groaning, “You’re heavy.”

Keonhee chuckled and slowly sat himself up. The two of them shared a gaze, eyes cooling to a simple brown, and each their own satisfied smile.

“Thank you,” Keonhee said. He rubbed Dongju’s hip gently, and Dongju simply nodded back.

“Of course. I’ll be happy to feed you anytime, Keonhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed yourself please feel free to leave kudos and comments! I live off those haha.   
> If you'd like to see more nsfw drabbles, teasers, etc you can follow me @Omegatits on twitter. The account is locked though, so please have your age visible!!


End file.
